


Marked for love

by plikki



Series: Body part reveals [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthmarks, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: It's completely by chance that Adrien gets to hear the story of Marinette's birthmark, the one usually hidden under her hair. What happens when he spots the same mark on his lady?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Body part reveals [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027963
Comments: 39
Kudos: 261





	Marked for love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlynmiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlynmiro/gifts).



> You offered, I loved the idea and delivered 😁 The fact that the first part is Marichat has nothing to do with the cute gifs I might have tortured you with yesterday, shhh!

The rain had been a surprise. Adrien had been out to clear his head, it was still too early for patrol and he’d hoped that the rain would wait. He’d been on the way home when he spotted the familiar figure walking quickly on the street. She had no chance in this rain, even that close to her house, so he moved in her direction without thinking.

When he dropped down next to Marinette, she jumped in surprise, but didn’t protest when he took her in his arms and with a few measured strides arrived on her balcony.

“Go,” he said, motioning to the skylight, and turned around to leave but her voice stopped him.

“Wait the rain out here,” she said, motioning for him to follow her inside. He didn’t hesitate, welcoming the dry and warm interior of her room.

When he jumped down on the floor, he shook his head violently, sending drops of water flying from his hair. Marinette laughed when she joined him there. 

“You’re acting more like a dog than a cat,” she teased him. “Wait here, I’ll be right back,” she added as she threw a towel in his direction and left through her trapdoor. 

He dried off his hair and suit and looked at the latest creations strewn across the room. It was clear it was the space of a creative person who picked up and dropped projects as ideas came and went, leaving unfinished things everywhere. He smiled fondly at discarded drawings and fabrics.

Just then Marinette returned with two mugs with what smelled like hot chocolate. 

“You didn’t have to,” he said, taking them from her to help her on the way up. 

“It’s the least you deserve for saving me from getting soaked wet,” Marinette said with a warm smile. 

“You still got wet,” he said in distaste as he looked at her drooping pigtails. 

“I just need to towel dry it, it’s not that much,” she said. He watched fascinated as she took the ribbons out of her hair and combed it with her fingers. There was something about her with her hair down and it wasn’t even the first time he felt like that. He realised he was staring when she looked at him questioningly.

“Aren’t you going to sit down? You’re my guest, take the chaise lounge,” she said as she took a towel.

He nodded dumbly as he took the few steps to her chaise lounge, trying not to trip on his feet while his eyes still remained on her. _ Get a grip _ ,  _ she’s going to chase you away for being a creep. _

She didn’t seem to notice as he took a tentative sip of his mug, she was too busy drying her hair. Then she sat down on the floor before him. He saw her prepare to tie her hair up again and asked,

“Aren’t you going to keep it down?” He hoped the plea in his voice wasn’t as obvious to her ears as it was to his. 

“It gets in the way. I don’t want it to end up full of cocoa.” She said with a laugh.

He was watching as she gathered the hair and started wrapping the ribbon around it when he spotted something on her neck, right where her pigtail usually fell. It was barely visible especially with her rapid movements, so he leaned in, leaving his mug on the floor.

“What is this?” He asked when he was certain that indeed she had a small round mark, just a little darker than her skin. 

“Oh, you must mean my birthmark,” she replied, pausing in her ministrations to hold her hair out of the way.

“A birthmark,” he said, “wow.”

“My mum seems to believe in old wives’ tales. She says that when she was pregnant with me, she got scared by a spider and touched her neck without thinking. She swears the mark has the shape of a fingertip because of this. Ridiculous,” she finished, shaking her head. 

He looked closer, his breath stirring the small hairs at the back of her neck. 

“She’s not lying, you know, it does look like a fingertip. Of course, you can’t really see it,” he said. “So we might tell you whatever we like,” he finished with a grin. She glared at him, before finishing tying up her pigtail. 

He drank his hot chocolate in silence while she finished the other side and cocked an ear as the rain drops outside slowed down. 

“I’d better be going,” he said. “The rain has stopped and Ladybug will be waiting for me,” he explained. 

“Oh, is this the time?” Marinette asked suddenly, getting up. 

“Yeah, it’s getting late. Thanks for the hot chocolate,” he said as he headed up the ladder. 

“Thank you for saving me from the rain,” she said, waving at him from her spot. 

He was still smiling when he arrived at the meeting place where he had to wait for Ladybug who was mysteriously absent. Maybe she’d decided that the rain wouldn’t ease up?

Just then he heard a thud as she landed on the rooftop behind him.

“M’lady,” he said, “right on time.”

“Yeah, I’m here,” she said, looking a little out of breath as if she’d been in a hurry. “but because of the rain, we better not run around on wet roofs.”

“Fight practice?” He offered. They did that from time to time, when they were in the mood.

“Sounds good,” she said. 

It was not a bad idea to practice some moves, after all they never knew what they might need to use them. It wasn’t something he enjoyed because it went against every instinct to try to hurt his lady, but she’d asked him to help her since he was clearly the more experienced fighter of the two. 

The hardest part was trying not to hold back and actually teach her to protect herself. So when he used his baton to hit the back of her legs, making her lose her ground and fall backwards, he couldn’t help rushing to catch her before she hit the hard rooftop. 

“You should let me fall so I learn how to catch myself,” she huffed, not for the first time.

“I know, I just.. “ he muttered as he moved to let go of her. But he felt his claws catch on something just as she said “Ouch!” It was her hair. “Hold still,” he said, as he tried to disengage his claws without hurting her. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to hit your head,” he apologised as he moved to stand behind her.

“It’s ok,” she said, but he felt her wince as he tugged on a lock. When his claws were finally free, her pigtail hung ruined. 

“Just my luck after I just redid it,” she muttered under her breath. When her fingers gathered the hair and lifted it in the air, he gasped. “What is it?”

He looked at the round shape on her fair skin. It was very familiar and..

“A birthmark,” he said. His eyes darted to the dark hair, to the lone pigtail still tied up, and back to the really familiar shape. So familiar as if he’d been looking at it just now. She’d just redone her hair, she’s been out of breath running to catch up with him...

“Oh, yes, I have one,” she said, still holding her hair out of the way.

“Shaped like a fingertip because a spider scared your mum?” He supplied and saw her stiffen. It was the admission he needed. “I’m sorry, Marinette, I didn’t mean to find out,” he added. She sighed.

“This is what I get for talking too much,” she said.

“Ha, it’s my fault for paying too close attention to cute birthmarks,” he laughed. She snorted.

“It’s not cute, some would call it a blemish, an imperfection,” she said as she let her hair fall and hide it.

“You’re still perfect to me, m’lady,” he whispered. He wasn’t surprised by the fact that nothing had changed for him now that he knew her name, but he didn’t want to make Marinette by saying something like this. 

“You’re not making things easier,” she said, turning to look at him with a sad smile and he looked down, embarrassed. He didn’t want to hear another reminder about the mysterious guy she was in love with. “You only make me wish that Adrien didn’t exist.”

His head shot up at her words, catching the wistfulness in her eyes. 

“What?” He asked. No way. It couldn’t be true, he tried to convince himself, but he’d heard his own name. And knowing this was Marinette not just some strange girl who might know him in real life or not.. Well, it wasn’t so impossible to imagine. 

“Well, it would be easier if he didn’t exist, I wouldn’t have to convince myself not to fall for your cute line just because I’m already in love with him.” It was her turn to look at her feet, no doubt feeling bad for reminding him.

His heart did skip a beat when she confirmed his suspicions. He also had to try hard not to laugh out loud. 

“It would be impossible for you to fall for my lines because if he doesn’t exist, I wouldn’t as well,” he said, smiling when her head shot up immediately.

“You… but.. “ she said. “Oh dear,” she added when she saw his smile, her own lips twitching. 

“It’s a good thing!” He exclaimed. “I mean, if you need me to remind you, I’m in love with you and you’re apparently in love with me so if you feel like doing anything, well, go ahead.” He finished with a silly grin. He was just messing with her, because he felt too happy. 

So he wasn’t prepared at all for her to actually look at him with narrowed eyes and then just kiss him. It was over too fast, he could barely feel the warm imprint of her lips, but it still left him short of air.

“Oh, wow,” he said as he took in her red cheeks. 

“Well, you got what you asked for,” she said, obviously going for her usual sass, but she turned around in a poor attempt to hide her reaction from him, while pretending to be busy tying her hair.

He stepped closer and when she removed her hands, nudged the pigtail out of the way carefully.    
“What-?” she asked, but her words cut off when his lips brushed against the mark on her neck.

“It’s still the cutest for me, no matter what you say,” he whispered. 

She whirled around, her cheeks even more suffused with colour. She didn’t look mad, but still her eyes focused on him with determination that was a little scary.

“If the only way to make you stop saying things that make me melt on the spot, blush violently and grapple for words is to kiss you, I will,” she said. He blinked. That didn’t work as a threat at all!

“Oh, expect a lot more… “ He started saying, but she cut him off, true to her promise. As he kissed her back, scared that she’d run away again, he realised she didn’t mind at all. Well, he could play along.


End file.
